


All Tied Up

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Kissing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny likes it when Pansy's all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



Pansy looks so pretty all tied up.

Her cheeks flush a delicate pink and the heat travels from her chest to her face. Her hands are small and perfectly manicured and she furls and unfurls her fingers as if she’s testing the strength of the ropes around her wrists. 

“Let me go.” Pansy looks back at Ginny, her face hot with arousal and her expression fierce. “I hate this.”

“No you don’t.” Ginny knows Pansy doesn’t hate this at all. They chose a word ages ago so Pansy can say _no_ and _don’t_ as often as she pleases without interrupting their play. Ginny sucks in a breath as she remembers that conversation, back in the heat of summer when they held hands and lay on the grass watching the wisps of cotton wool cloud move through the sky.

 _Quidditch_ , Pansy said, lips curving into a _kiss me_ sort of smile as she watched Ginny’s reaction. 

Pansy hates sports. She always huffs and puffs about going to the matches. She tells Ginny on more than one occasion she should throw out her old Quidditch boots and get some decent heels. Pansy choosing Quidditch was her way of telling Ginny _you’re my safe place_ and really, that was everything. It was Ginny’s first sign that Pansy might just be into it as much as Ginny was. Heart-pounding, can’t stop kissing you, hand-holding in the sun kind of into it. 

Pansy gets embarrassed about liking someone else taking charge as much as she does which is why she likes to fight it, sometimes. “Don’t.” She says again, but it’s weak and faltering this time and her breath escapes her with a shudder of pleasure.

God, Pansy’s almost trembling as Ginny slides her fingers down her back. She follows the line of Pansy’s spine, the arch of her back and lets her enjoy the sensation of leather against skin. The air is rich with the scent of the new gloves Pansy got her for the holidays. They’re expensive, but Ginny knew exactly what Pansy was thinking when she looked up over her presents and gave Ginny a _look_ from beneath long lashes. 

“Be a good girl for me, will you?” Ginny doesn’t want to fight with Pansy today. Not when Pansy’s shaking beneath her just from a gentle brush of fingers down her spine. Not when Pansy’s protests are already reed-thin and wavering.

“Yes.” It falls from Pansy’s lips in a huff and she speaks again, quieter now. “I want to be good for you.”

“Of course you do, sweetheart. You’re always good for me.” Ginny presses her lips to the base of Pansy’s spine where it meets her buttocks. Pansy has this gorgeous, curved body which Ginny can’t stop touching. She’s a total contrast to Ginny’s taller, wiry frame and the delicious rise and fall of Pansy’s body always leaves Ginny warm and breathless. She dips lower to Pansy’s spread legs and runs her tongue lightly over her parted lips, feeling Pansy quiver beneath her hands. “You’re so ready for me. So wet, love.” Ginny keeps her voice low, the scent of Pansy and the slick warmth against her tongue sending heat pooling in her belly. 

“Gin, I… _please_.” Pansy’s voice takes on a desperate note and she pushes back just a little. She loves Ginny’s tongue. She says so often when Ginny’s kissing every inch of Pansy’s glorious body and watching her come undone one kiss at a time. Ginny’s quite happy to accommodate because she loves the taste of Pansy. The scent makes her heady and desperate. She wonders if Pansy knows what she does to Ginny when she’s like this. 

With a low sound of pleasure, Ginny pushes closer to Pansy and works her tongue inside her. It draws a groan from Pansy and the slow licks inside Pansy just aren’t enough for Ginny anymore. She spreads Pansy open as best she can and flicks her tongue over Pansy’s clit, sucking lightly as she keeps Pansy open and exposed to her touch. She wants to do all sorts to Pansy. She wants to hear the thwack of her palm against Pansy’s skin and watch how her fingers leave read marks blooming on the curves of Pansy’s backside. She wants to use their toys and make Pansy stretch out and put on a show while Ginny watches, fully clothed and getting more turned on by the second. She wants to fuck Pansy everywhere she can and the memory of the last time they did that floods Ginny’s senses. She can still hear Pansy’s faltering breathing and see her eyes blown wide with arousal when Ginny straddled her and balanced with one hand on the wall, pushing the dildo towards Pansy’s mouth.

 _Get it nice and wet for me, love. Take as much as you can, there’s a good girl_. God that had been good, Pansy whimpering and whining as she squirmed in the sheets and took every inch of the dildo Ginny wanted to give her. 

Pansy’s thighs flex and tremble as Ginny holds her open and she’s back in the present, with Pansy’s slick warmth on her lips and chin. It’s brilliant when Pansy gets like this – wide open and wanting to be taken whatever way Ginny likes. Ginny works her tongue against Pansy’s clit until Pansy’s thighs shake and her body trembles into orgasm, a curse and Ginny’s name falling from her lips into the quiet room.

“Good girl. Love it when you come for me.” Ginny brushes her damp lips over Pansy’s backside and pushes her gloved finger inside Pansy. It’s difficult to do this with gloves. Ginny doesn’t have the same flexibility and she misses the way Pansy feels hot and wet against the pads of her fingers. She resorts to taking Pansy roughly with two fingers, deep inside her body. Pansy seems to enjoy it despite the lack of finesse, arching up with a low shout. Ginny supposes there’s something rather nice about being finger-fucked by the expensive gloves you’ve just purchased for your girlfriend for exactly that purpose. She’d teased Pansy by wearing them shopping and brushing them over Pansy’s arm whenever she had the chance, until Pansy Apparated them both back home and pushed Ginny onto the bed for a round of seriously heated snogging. Ginny’s breath catches in her throat as she sees the way Pansy looks with her lip bitten and plump and her cheeks hot red. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me. With your fingers.” Pansy’s words are breathless, broken things and she sounds almost embarrassed by the eager tone to her voice. “Do it harder, will you?” 

Ginny lets out a snort of laughter. Pansy can be very demanding when she wants to be. “Thought you were going to be good for me?”

“I _am_.” Pansy’s words leave her in a whine and she writhes back on Ginny’s fingers. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Ginny doesn’t respond to that with words. Instead she slides her fingers into Pansy, holding onto her with the other gloved hand in order to keep her steady. She’s been with Pansy long enough to know how she likes to be touched, gloves or not. The gloves just make it all seem even filthier and Ginny watches with fascination as the leather gets slick and warm from Pansy’s juices. The same thoughts seem to be going through Pansy’s head as she’s practically writhing back onto Ginny. Her hands keep flexing and her cries of _more_ and _please, so close_ fill the silence. It’s not long before Pansy lets out another cry of pleasure, her body flexing under Ginny’s touch as another orgasm crashes over her.

Ginny slips off the gloves and reaches for her wand, unbinding Pansy with an easy spell she’s well practiced at these days. She shifts up and lies on the bed while Pansy collects herself, her eyes a little glassy as she contemplates Ginny with a flushed, private smile that Ginny knows nobody else gets to see. It’s far too much and Ginny tugs Pansy against her, kissing her firmly while Pansy comes down from her high. Sometimes Pansy’s a total nightmare. Really, she is. She’s spiky and likes to say mean things to people, including Ginny. She’s rarely willing to let anyone see her vulnerabilities, but when she does it’s beautiful. 

Ginny runs her hand through Pansy’s hair and tells Pansy how good it was against her lips, in soft whispers which fill the little space between them. When they indulge in a rougher sort of play, Pansy’s obnoxious confidence fades into nothing and Ginny’s left with a quiet, soft bundle of Pansy pressing against her side. Ginny’s never able to decide whether it’s the rough play itself or the moments after she enjoys the most. It’s probably both, but there’s something about Pansy curled against Ginny’s side breathing broken puffs of air against Ginny’s skin that makes her heart do somersaults. In those moments it’s slow, languid kisses and soothing strokes of hair. Then, Pansy’s always a _good girl_ and she just looks at Ginny with wide eyes and kiss-plump lips, as if Ginny’s the beginning and end of everything.

Eventually, Pansy breaks the kiss after licking the taste of herself from Ginny’s lips and rocking against her as if she can’t be close enough. She stares at Ginny and then her lips curve into a smile. She leans forward and presses the smile against Ginny’s throat. “My turn?”

“Yeah.” Ginny puts her hands behind her head while Pansy begins to trace saliva damp patterns with her tongue on Ginny’s chest. “Or should that be my turn?”

Pansy laughs and licks Ginny’s bellybutton, teasing now. “We’ll need to get you new gloves.”

Pansy moves lower and Ginny tangles her hand in Pansy’s hair with a contented sigh as pleasure pools in her stomach.

“Not right now, I hope.”

Pansy’s huff of laughter as her kisses travel lower is answer enough.


End file.
